I love you too
by I'm really bad at writing hi
Summary: Ino and Sauske. I suck at summaries so... yeah.


Ino screamed and laughed as she felt herself being tickled. "Sauske!" She screamed, giggling. "That's what you get!" he laughed. Ino had pied him in the face earlier, so he thought this was good punishment. Sauske then stopped and reached behind him. He threw his arm forward and pie splattered on Ino's face. "AHH!" She screamed, laughing. Sauske got off, returning to his calm smirk. Naruto, Shikimaru, and Neji all walked in. "Its about time Sauske!" Naruto laughed. "What a drag, I had to wait all that time." Shikimaru said. Neji just laughed at the panting girl on the floor covered in pie. "Sauske!" Ino yelled panting as she picked up a pie out of nowhere. She was about to get Sauske's hair but then Sauske moved and she hit Naruto square in the face with the pie. "Oh crap." Ino said, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "INO!" Naruto yelled. "YOU COVERED MY HEADBAND IN PIE!" Naruto screamed and started pulling pies out of nowhere, throwing pies at Ino. All the other guys turned around to see pies flying, and then perfectly three pies came as they hit each guy. "OH YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!" Sauske yelled as Shikimaru and Nejji let out a battle cry. Pies flew everywhere untill everyone was wearing pie clothing. "I WON YOU SUCKERS!" Ino yelled in victory as she pointed at the men panting on the ground. "Not yet," Sauske said as he hurled one last pie at Ino. "Wha-" Ino was cut off by one last pie hitting her face."Bleh" Ino made out as she fell into a pool of pies.

Chapter 2 (A week later )

Ino was speechless. Sakura just kissed Sauske.. What was this feeling? Pain _? Sorrow?_ Why did Ino feel this way? Sauske pushed the pink haired girl off of him. "Sakura! I don't like you! Get over it you moron!" Sauske yelled. Sakura stared speechless. Ino suddenly was hiding a smile and then acted speechless too. Half of it was fake and half of it was real! Sauske never lost his cool like that.. "W-w-who do you l-like then.?" Sakura stuttered. "Some one a lot more fun, has attitude and just plain out better than you!" Sauske yelled. Sauske stormed off toward his friends. Naruto just about pushed him over the edge. "You like Ino, don't you?" Naruto asked, elbowing him in the stomach. Sauske slightly blushed and yelled. " I don't Naruto, now how bout you shut up and let me through!?" Sauske stormed off and headed toward his home. Sakura hit the floor sobbing. She then got up and tried to punch Ino in the face. "Calm down billboard brow!" Ino said. Sakura dropped to the floor, sobbing, and sobbing, and sobbing. Ino elbowed Naruto and whispered "Go." Naruto looked at her, 'what?!' she could hear him saying in his head. Naruto ran off before anything else. Everyone ran away after Naruto.

Chapter 3

Naruto, Nejji and Shikimaru buzzed off to somewhere as Ino silently followed Sauske. Sauske looked... Not like Sauske. It looked like he had gone through serious problems. Ino slowed down, then after Sauske was almost out of sight she silently jumped out of the bushes then ran after Sauske. "Sauske!" Ino called. Sauske looked over and his eyes softened a little bit as Ino stopped by him. "You look insane, you know that?" Ino asked. "Of course I know that." Sauske replied, returning to his calm self. "How did you lose your cool so... easily?" Ino looked up at him as they walked. "Do you know how annoying it is for that moron to obsess over you? No. Especially if she just kissed you. Sakura didn't even bother to clean up. She smelled of dead fish." Sauske ranted. "Dead fish?!" Ino asked, astonished Sakura would smell like _that. "_ Dead fish alright!" Sauske ranted on, Ino commenting like " _really?"_ " _WHAT!?"_ and stuff of the sort. Sauske sighed."Sorry Ino, I just poured my soul into you." "Oh it's fine. I do that with everyone, even Kakashi." Ino said. "You talk to KAKASHI!?" Sauske asked, astonished. "Sometimes, when he randomly walks up to me." Ino sighed as she looked up. "I should head home. I'll see you tommorow? Mk?" Ino asked. Sauske nodded as they split paths. Once Sauske was out of sight, Ino sighed. _Why didn't I tell him... Why?!_ _ **Ugh!**_

Chapter 4

Sauske got up and out of bed. He got ready and sighed. Ino was all he could think about! Oh, if that dumb Sakura even comes NEAR me, someone will end up dead, or knocked out. Sauske walked outside and went to their friend groups meeting place, a certain picnic table. Where was everyone? Atleast Neji would be here by now. Sauske looked up to see Ino, with her beautiful blonde hair behind her. "Hi!" Ino said. "Wait.. Where is everyone?" She asked "I don't know." Sauske replied. "Want to go to Lagoon?" He asked. "Without everyone?" "Well, if no one shows up, yes." "Well ok." Sauske and Ino ran off, heading toward the best amusement park of all the land. "Lets do... That one!" Ino pointed to a tall one, where two people would get into straps and they would be swung around, as if they were flying. "Your paying for that." Sauske said. "What? It costs money?!" "Yeah, 20 bucks." "Oh, well, lets go!" "Ok." The two were soon about to fly over a whole bunch of people. "3, 2, 1," The worker let go of them and they went soaring. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed. They then went back and forth, flying. They stopped and Ino held her throat gasping. "My throat hurts from screaming so much", she giggled. They got off and went to several, fast and exciting rides. "Ok, I need a rest. Lets go to the ferris wheel." Ino said. "But what about that one?!" He asked, pointing toward a ride where the cars spun. "Ok fine, we're going on the ferris wheel after this."

After that, they went on the Ferris wheel. "Sauske, if you dare spin this, I will pie you." Ino said. "WAIIT!" Sauske gasped. "Is that Hinata and Naruto?!" Ino and Sauske looked down to see in one of the cart-umbrella things Naruto and Hinata making out. "Oh my god" they both gasped at the sight." I never knew Hinata was that forward! Or Naruto had the brains to see she liked him!" Ino gasped. The two just stared untill Sauske started spinning the umbrella-thing. "Sauske!" Ino gasped looking for a pie out of nowhere. "Crap im out!" Ino yelped. She didnt see that he spun it so fast he had fallen onto her, smashing his lips onto hers. Sauske immediately got up, with a deep blush covering his cheeks. Ino looked the same, but incredibly shocked. After the awkward ride, the two spilt paths. Or thats what Ino thought.

Chapter 4.

Ino sat down, staring out at the about to set sun. 'It would look so pretty' she thought. Sauske was also on her mind. Did he fall on her on purpose? Suddenly she felt someone to her side and a familiar voice said "Hey." Ino looked over to see who she expected, Sauske. Ino looked down, blushing madly. Sauske looked over, and put his arm over her shoulder. "I invite you to watch the sunset with me." Ino looked up. "Sure." The sun was perfectly positioned, for streams of beautiful yellow, orange and reds colored the sky. Ino turned toward Sauske. "Sauske?" Sauske looked down on her. "Yes?" Ino didn't say anything but bring herself forward onto Sauske's lips. She closed her eyes and hugged him. Sauske returned the kiss and they cuddled together as the sun set before them. "I like you." "I love you." "Actually, lets change that. I love you too."

"Aww. Their so cute, aren't they guys?" A very familliar voice said. "Yeah they are." another voice said. "I officially ship them." A third voice chimed. "NARUTO!" Ino screeched as she pied Naruto, Shikimaru and Nejji all at once. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS MOMENT!" They both screamed as more pies flew threw the air.

End! I love this story :3 / ^.^ Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
